


Halfway to Your Heart

by thecarlonethatalsowrites



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheerleader Waverly, F/F, Fluff, Slow Burn, basketball player Nicole, many many tropes, the general shenanigans that come from high school aus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlonethatalsowrites/pseuds/thecarlonethatalsowrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicole does everything with 110%. School, basketball, feelings. Waverly does everything at 120%. Somehow, their competition doesn't conflict.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm basing Purgatory on where the actual town of Tombstone is. Tombstone is the original town in the Wyatt Earp myth

For such a small town, Purgatory had a large high school. It wasn’t as big as the one Nicole went to when she lived in the city. It was still big enough that she clutched the map her counselor gave her and struggled not to burst into tears. That would make an excellent first impression; the new girl crying in the middle of the hallway because she was lost. Surrounded by a stream of students that seemed oblivious to her dilemma.

Just as Nicole was preparing to give up and search for a teacher, someone slammed into her from behind. Caught off guard, Nicole tumbled to the ground, along with whoever ran into her. She rolled over to find a girl scrambling to rescue her book from trampling feet. As soon as she sees her Nicole was spluttering. The girl was breathtaking.

“Are you-”

“Watch where you’re going!” She interrupted before Nicole could get two words out.

“You ran into me,” she said, not just a little upset.

“You were standing in the middle of the hallway,” the girl huffed. Nicole almost growled, but then she remembered her map. With a gasp she hastened to find it, only to be too late.

The paper was in shreds. Nicole could only find about half of it. In the thirty seconds it was subjected to the mercy of teenaged feet it became  illegible. Nicole groaned in frustration.

“Oh, sorry was that your map?” The girl tore Nicole’s attention from her ruined lifeline. She had already gotten to her feet. Nicole realizes in embarrassment that she was still sitting on the ground.

“Yeah, it was kind of useless though. I’m completely lost,” she said as she stood up, dusting herself off. The girl looked at her with pity for a moment before realizing where they were standing. She snatched up Nicole’s hand and dragged her to the side of the hallway.

“What? Standing around is what got you in this mess in the first place,” she said. “Here, show me your schedule. I’ll help you find your first class.” Nicole dug through her binder, not taking long to find her schedule as it was the only paper in it. The girl grabbed it and started scanning it. “I’m Waverly by the way,” she said as her eyes roamed the page.

“Nicole.” Waverly finally looked up with a half smile.

“Well Nicole, you certainly are taking a lot of advanced classes for a Sophomore.” Shit. Of course the first cute girl Nicole meets is right away under the impression that she’s a nerd. “You’re lucky. Half our classes are the same.” Oh? Nicole couldn’t hide her grin.

“I don’t suppose you have Physics first period?”

“I do.” Waverly smiled back and Nicole’s heart swelled at the gesture. “Come on, we’re going to be late.” She set off through the crowd, and Nicole followed close on her heels, afraid of losing her in the crowd. Waverly pushed through with surprising efficiency for one so small. Soon enough they arrived at their classroom.

Half the tables were already full, but before she could scan the room for an empty spot Waverly lead her to a table at the back.

“You can sit with me,” she said brightly.

“I didn’t think you would be one to sit in the back,” Nicole said as she took the seat next to Waverly.

“Usually I’m not, but my sister is in this class. The only way she’ll sit with me is if we sit in the back,” Waverly explained. “I hope that’s alright.” Nicole held up her hands in a ‘no problem’ gesture.

“So what book had you so enraptured that you ran into me?” She asked.

“Just a book for fun,” Waverly said sheepishly. Nicole waited for her to go on. “It’s, uh, about ancient civilizations of the Western World. It’s fascinating.”

“Just fun, huh? I think you do belong in all those advanced classes.” Waverly beamed at the compliment. The bell rang just then and Nicole felt regretful that their conversation came to such an abrupt end. The teacher stood up and rapped on his desk, quieting the class.

“Good morning class. My name is Mr. Michaels and welcome to Physics. I hope you’re all in the right place.” The class chuckled. “Today I’m just going to take roll and go over the syllabus, so it’ll be a pretty chill day.” Waverly was listening to him with rapt attention. Her elbows were on the table and her fingers laced together. Her knee bounced and Nicole finally noticed her eyes flickering from Mr. Michaels and the door. Maybe not so rapt attention, and more nerves.

Just as Mr. Michaels found the class list, the door flew open with a bang and a girl sauntered in. Her thumb found itself hooked on the strap of her messenger bag and her boots left a muddy trail as she made her way to the back of the classroom. Mr. Michaels paled as he recognized her.

“Wynonna. I hope you won’t make this a habit,” he said as Wynonna flopped into the seat across from Waverly.

“Sure Michaels. If that will help us get along.” She started picking at her teeth with a fingernail coated in chipped black polish. Her feet found a home on the empty seat next to her and Waverly let out a small sigh of disapproval. Nicole couldn’t decide which sister to rest her gaze on. They couldn’t be more different if they tried. Yet somehow she can tell that they’re sisters.

Mr. Michaels seemed equally displeased with Wynonna as her sister, but plowed on with roll anyway. Nicole only half listened, more interested in her tablemates silent conversation. Even Mr. Michaels calling out their names- first Waverly then Wynonna (the latter producing groans from the class)- gave them only a minor interruption. Apparently their chat ended with Wynonna’s feet planted on the floor, to Nicole’s complete and utter surprise. She didn’t have long to consider it before Mr. Michaels called her name.

“Here!” She and another girl responded simultaneously.

“I don’t suppose either of you goes by a nickname?” Mr. Michaels asked. Both girls shook their heads and Michaels sighed. “Nicole Haught?”

“That’s me,” Nicole said.

“Alright. You’ll be Nicole H. and you’ll be Nicole,” he scanned the list, “T.” He marked them both present and continued on. Nicole turned her attention back to her own table. She startled to see Wynonna’s gaze focused on her. Wynonna raised one eyebrow at her, which was as good an introduction Nicole was going to get. Mr. Michaels started passing out the syllabus and the class started talking.

“Welcome to Purgatory, Haught-stuff.” Wynonna winked at her.

“Oh please, you can do better than that.” Nicole rolled her eyes to push off her embarrassment. Wynonna tapped her chin.

“Hmm, you’re probably right. Anyway, who’s idea was it to move you out to the middle of nowhere?”

“My dad got a job here,” she said, choosing not to elaborate. She figured Wynonna had enough problems with local law enforcement. No need to elaborate that her dad was a cop.

“I ran into her in the hallway and didn’t think it would be a problem to invite Nicole to sit with us,” Waverly said.

“No problem with me. Michaels won’t make anyone else sit here if there’s three of us. Although, do you really want her associated with the Earps on her first day? Might hurt her social standing.”

“I’m pretty sure whatever social standing I had went out the window when I got lost on my first day. And knocked over in the middle of the hall,” Nicole replied dryly.

“Well, it’s your funeral.”  Wynonna shrugged. They sat in silence for a few moments before Mr. Michaels starts talking about the syllabus. Nice to know their teacher had good timing. Nicole hadn’t even noticed him reach their table with the papers. She did her best to concentrate, and before she knew it the bell rang again. Wynonna blew out of the classroom as fast as she came in, leaving Nicole and Waverly without a word.

“So your sister is…”

“Abrasive?”

“I was going to say interesting.”

“Well at least she didn’t insult you. She’s just grumpy because her friends graduated last year. She’ll get over it. Anyway, will you let me help you find your next class?”

“Sure. AP World with Cameron? Please tell me that’s your class too.” Nicole passed off her schedule.

“Unfortunately not. That’s ok, though, you’re on my way.” She gathered up her bag and handed the schedule back to Nicole. “We have Honors English together after that. And then lunch.” They walked out of the classroom side by side. Waverly tossed a quick goodbye to Mr. Michaels, which barely interrupted her chatter to Nicole. She talked about the school, extracurriculars, the town. Nicole was happy to take part where she could. The hallways were just as crowded as in the morning, so they had to shout to hear each other.

“We’re here,” Waverly said, stopping them outside of a classroom. Nicole hadn’t even been paying attention to anything other than Waverly, which she mentally berated herself for. There was no way she was going to find this class tomorrow. “English is just down the hall. I’ll see you then, okay?”

“Yeah sure! Can’t wait.” Nicole waved as the crowd swallowed her.

Her next class was a blur, going almost exactly as her first did. Roll, syllabus, talking. Besides Waverly not being there, Wynonna and the other Nicole were both in different classes. By the end all she had was another syllabus and a handful of halfhearted introductions.

When the bell rung Nicole was one of the first to leave, eager to find Waverly’s somewhat familiar face. It took her an embarrassing amount of time to find her next class. When she finally arrived Waverly was already there. She was sitting next to a blonde girl a few rows from the front. Nicole thought there was something a little off about that, considering that Waverly told her that the back wasn’t where she was comfortable. She shrugged and made her way to an empty seat in front. Where Waverly sat wasn’t any of her business. Never mind the fact that if the seat on her other side wasn’t occupied, Nicole would have found herself sitting there.

It didn’t stop her from turning in her seat and catching Waverly’s eye. She lit up immediately, a giant smile split her face. She waved and Nicole blushed, turning back around and cursing her ginger genes.

When the teacher walked in and introduced herself as Mrs. Parr, it was all Nicole could do to keep from turning back around to face Waverly. For the whole rest of the class. In fact, Waverly was so distracting that all Nicole remembered from class was the book list. and that was only a vague recollection. Of course, there was a 98% chance that Waverly wasn't staring at the back of her head the whole time. It sure felt like it, though.

"Hey Nicole." She jumped at the sound of her name. Waverly was standing next to Nicole's desk with her blonde haired friend.

"Hey Waverly," she said. She risked a glance at the other girl, but nothing else for acknowledgement .

"This is my friend Steph," she introduced her. "I was wondering if you would like to eat lunch with us?"

"That would be great," Nicole said. She shoved her binder into her bag and stood, ready to follow the two girls.

"So, like, I've never seen you around. You're new, right?" Steph asked.

"Yeah. I moved from just outside of Phoenix a few weeks ago."

"Woah! You're, like, from the city." Nicole nodded. "I've always wanted to visit. I mean, it’s not as big as New York or Los Angeles, but it's still way bigger than Purgatory." Steph walked so close to Nicole their shoulders were almost glued together. The whole way to the cafeteria she talked about what she would do if she ever visited a city. Nicole shot a look over at Waverly, who shrugged. She sighed and resigned herself to humoring Steph. It helped that she didn't seem to notice whether anyone else but her talked. Reaching the lunchroom was a mercy.

"Steph do you see Chrissy anywhere?" Waverly interrupted as she scanned the already crowded room. Nicole could have fainted in relief.

"She texted me earlier. She said she was going to try and get our regular lunch table, because her class is close." Steph started to make her way to wherever their regular table was as Waverly and Nicole followed.

It was easy to tell who Chrissy was. Steph screamed the instant she caught sight of her and lunged in for a hug. Chrissy responded with equal enthusiasm, going so far to stand up from her coveted spot at the table. Waverly rushed to follow, leaving Nicole to stand by herself.

"Who's your new friend?" Chrissy asked when she noticed Nicole at last.

"I'm Nicole." She held out a hand which Chrissy took.

"She's from the city," Steph said.

"Really? What brought you to Purgatory?"

"My dad got a job offer," she said. "He thought big city police work was a getting a bit too dangerous when his partner got shot."

"No way!" Chrissy exclaimed. "Your dad is Officer Haught? He's so nice!"

"You know my dad?" Nicole asked.

"Chrissy's dad is the sheriff," said Waverly.

"Yeah, I met yours when I brought mine coffee. He's always forgetting. I totally should have guessed; you two look exactly alike." Nicole smiled.

"Thanks," she murmured.

"Come sit next to me. I want to learn more about the esteemed Nicole. He wouldn't stop talking about you." That sounded just like him, Nicole thought as she slid into the seat next to Chrissy. Steph claimed the seat on her other side, and Waverly sat next to Chrissy. 

Nicole felt like she was watching a tennis match as her attention turned from Chrissy to Steph to answer their never ending questions. She could only manage a few bites of her lunch.

"Sorry. It's just we never get any new people," Chrissy apologized when she realized. Nicole nodded in response, her mouth full.

"Are you going to try out for any sports? The cheer team is always looking for new members." Steph's words hit her like a punch to the gut. Of  _ course  _ they were cheerleaders. Why did she always end up with cheerleaders?

"Uh, I played basketball for my old school," she said haltingly. "I was going to try out here."

"Well they're even more desperate than we are," Chrissy said. "If you have any talent at all, you'll make it."

"Hey guys, the bell's about to ring," Waverly said. It was one of the first things to come out of her mouth since they sat down. "We should get to class."

"Oh come on, Waverly." Steph didn't take her attention off Nicole. "I just need one more minute to convince Nicole to join the squad."

"I think that's a good idea." Nicole ignored her in favor of Waverly’s interjection and stood up, collecting her trash. "I don't know where I'm going, so I need some extra time."

"I'll see you later." She heard Waverly say as she headed to the garbage cans.

"You ok?" Waverly asked as they both threw their scraps away.

"Fine," Nicole said in what she hoped was a convincing manner. 

"Alright. You know the drill, hand over your schedule." She held out an expectant hand. "Honors Algebra, my favorite." She faked at gagging. "It's ok though, Bruns is a good teacher, and we'll be there together."

"Then I know we'll be just fine."


	2. Chapter 2

“Can you believe that it’s only the second week and we already have an essay to write?” Steph complained as they walked with the class to the school library.

“Mrs. Parr wants to see what we can do,” Waverly said.

“Easy for you to say. You actually did the summer reading,” Steph scoffed. “At least Nicole and I are in the same boat.” Nicole wasn’t sure about the accuracy of that statement. She didn’t even know there was summer reading. Steph simply didn’t do it.

“What did you have to read anyway?” She asked.

“Wuthering Heights,” Waverly responded and Nicole felt a surge of relief. “It was really good, for those of us who could read more than two pages.” She gave Steph a friendly nudge to let her know she was joking. Steph rolled her eyes, her gaze landing on Nicole.

“I’m sure the library has a copy of it. I call it first.”

“Won’t be a problem. I’ve read it like, four times.” Nicole said as Waverly squealed.

“You like it then?”

“I mean, I read more than two pages.” They grinned at each other.

“Sorry Steph,” Waverly linked her arm through Nicole’s. “You’re on your own. Nicole and I are going to brainstorm some ideas.” Nicole’s heartbeat sped up at the contact, as had become her habit when it came to Waverly. Yeah, she had it bad already. This was her life now, which she was big enough to admit as she allowed herself to be dragged to the library.

“Table,” Nicole whisper yelled as she spied an empty one just to the right of the entrance. They rushed to it, flinging backpacks and papers over it to claim it as their own, and then buckled down to get their work done.

“Ok, this is just too much,” Steph flopped back in her chair after no more than ten minutes elapsed. She glared at the books and papers on the table like they personally offended her. 

“It is an honors class,” Nicole pointed out. Steph sent a look her way that said she wasn’t helping. Then she directed her anger at Waverly’s empty chair, no doubt offended that she wasn’t going to help her with her essay. 

Waverly abandoned the table mere minutes ago to go search for a reference book. Nicole desperately hoped she would return soon. Even after eating lunch and sitting with them in class, Nicole wasn’t comfortable being alone with any of her new acquaintances besides Waverly. Part of that was because Steph still insisted she try out for cheerleading every time the conversation allowed her to.

“Where’s my rubric? I’m going to go over that stupid prompt for like, the bazillionth time.” Steph dug through the mess on her side of the table. It made Nicole grateful she chose to sit next to tidy Waverly.

“I’m going to look for a book.” Nicole stood up. Steph hardly acknowledged her, just waved her hand in Nicole’s general direction. Good enough. Nicole wandered into the stacks, searching with an absent mind. She didn’t exactly have a book in mind, but she’d rather keep an eye out for Waverly’s return and lie about not finding anything than talk to Steph. Or rather, be distracted from her work by Steph.

Nicole pretended to scan the shelves, keeping an eye on her table, until muffled cursing caught her attention. It sounded like it came from the next row. She peeked around the corner and startled at the sight of Waverly attempting to climb the bookcase.

“What are you doing?” Nicole hissed. She approached her, tugging gently on the sleeve of her sweater. Waverly huffed as she clambered down at Nicole’s insistence.

“The administration hates short people. I am making an effort to circumvent their prejudice.” She sent a burning glare up to the top shelf where one book stuck out several inches past the others.

“This is why you make friends with tall basketball players,” Nicole said as she reached up and easily grabbed the book. “We don’t have to climb things and put ourselves in danger.”

“I was fine!” Waverly protested. “Thank you for coming to my rescue.” She mumbled after a moment of fuming. 

“You’re welcome. Come on, we should get back before Steph’s brain melts.” She said. Waverly rolled her eyes.

“She always gets like this. Just wait until finals. Then we  _ really _ have something to worry about.” Nicole could only imagine.

“Look who I found.” Nicole said as they approached their table. Apparently she said it a little too loudly, as a  _ shhh _ from Mrs. Parr echoed through the library.

“Did you find your book?” Steph asked in a hushed whisper when they sat down.

“I think someone already checked it out,” Nicole lied.

“It was probably Waverly,” Steph said. “She’s like, the only one who checks out anything, ever.”

“Guilty.” Waverly shrugged. That seemed to be her final word, as she bent over to examine the book Nicole retrieved for her. Nicole glanced at the clock to see how much time before lunch they had before returning to her own work. Steph halfheartedly rested her cheek on the table and breathed out puffs of air that blew her papers around. 

Finally the bell rang for lunch. Steph, who had already packed up five minutes ago, jumped to her feet, ushering Nicole and Waverly out the door almost before they could close their backpacks.

“Thank god that’s over,” Steph said as she waltzed into the cafeteria. 

“You still know you have to write the paper, right?” Waverly raised an eyebrow. Steph waved her hand dismissively.

“I’ll worry about it when tryouts are over,” she said. Nicole swallowed nervously, reminded of both her own upcoming tryout and the very real possibility of having to find a new lunch table for today. Steph and Chrissy’s persistence had not let up. They were determined to have Nicole for the cheer team.

“Suit yourself. Hey do you think we beat Chrissy here? The library is closer than the computer lab,” Waverly said as they headed to their table. The cafeteria was only just beginning to fill with students. Sure enough, their table was empty when they sat down. Steph continued to chatter to an attentive Waverly while Nicole did her best to tune them out. She distracted herself by focusing on her lunch, a tuna sandwich, and her tryouts. She was so absorbed in her thoughts she did not notice Chrissy and another boy approach.

“Did you hear me? I said get out of my seat.” Nicole jumped at the hostile tone and turned to see a stranger standing behind her, slightly off toward Waverly. A stance that was almost...protective. Nicole’s eyes were drawn to his thumbs- which were at eye level- hooked in the belt loops of his jeans. Her gaze traveled upward, taking in the aggressive jut of his chin and fuckboy haircut.

“I didn’t see your name on it,” Nicole said cooly. Already she had a bad feeling from this guy; a feeling that she did  _ not  _ want to be associated with him. He bristled at her response, one of his hands falling from his waist to curl into a fist.

“Champ, it’s ok. Just sit across from me today,” Waverly said, tugging on his sleeve. He pouted, but thankfully obeyed. “Nicole, this is my boyfriend, Champ. Champ, Nicole. She’s new here.” Nicole barely heard the rest of Waverly’s words after boyfriend. Her heart sunk. She knew she only had a fool’s chance, but it was better than the complete shut down she felt now.

“Well I could tell that. She doesn’t know who I am.” Champ reached a hand across the table. “Sorry about the rough start. I just get protective of my girl, you know?”

“Sometimes a little too protective.” Waverly raised an eyebrow at him as Nicole reluctantly shook his hand. Champ shrugged, shook her hand, then dug into the paper bag he carried and pulled out a sandwich.

“So Nicki, you going for the cheer team?” Champ said with his mouth full. Nicole could barely stop herself from rolling her eyes. A look that said  _ play nice _ from Waverly had her steeling herself.

“I go by Nicole, actually. And no, I’m trying out for basketball.”

“Really? That’s surprising. I thought since you were hanging with the head cheerleader and her friends you were gunning for a spot.” Champ reached across the table to squeeze Waverly’s arm as he spoke.

“Champ.” Waverly blushed. “I’m not, actually. Tryouts haven’t even happened, I’ll probably be on JV anyway,” she said to Nicole.

“Well, you’ll be head cheerleader of JV this year, and varsity next year. It’s only right, since you’re dating the football captain,” Champ said. He smirked, clearly pleased with his attempt at puffing himself up.

“JV football captain.” Waverly pointed out, mostly for Nicole’s sake.

“Aw, babe! Why are you ruining this for me? I work hard, I deserve to brag a little.”

“You’re so...confident Champ. Just don’t let your head get too big.” She said. Champ chuckled, and instead of listening for his response Nicole focused on eating as fast as possible. She finished well before any of her table mates.

“Hey, so I’m going to head to class. I have shop on the other side of the school, and I don’t want to be late.” Nicole stood up.

“So do I!” Chrissy spoke up. “I’m finished too, we can walk together.” Great. 

“Sounds cool.” Nicole forced a smile as Chrissy stood up to say her goodbyes. They walked to throw away their trash, then out of the cafeteria.

“That gooey stuff gets to you too, huh?” Chrissy asked as the noise from the cafeteria faded behind them.

“Uh, what?” Nicole asked nervously.

“Champ and Waverly, of course. He’s all over her, and bragging to impress her, too. It’s kind of obnoxious.” Chrissy tossed her hair out of her eyes. “Honestly, I don’t know what she sees in him.”

“Excuse you, there is plenty to Champ Hardy for Waverly to see.” Nicole jumped as Steph suddenly appeared behind them. “He’s  _ so _ attentive; everything he does is for Waverly.”

“What are you doing here Steph?” Chrissy asked.

“I wanted to give the lovebirds some space.” Her face took on a dreamy expression. “Anyway, I  _ knew _ you two would be gossiping, so I decided to tag along. I have gym anyway, that’s sort of near the shop room.”

“We’re not  _ gossiping _ . It’s just we’re drowning in singleness,” Chrissy said. 

“Hey, don’t lump me in with you!” Nicole said. “There’s more to life than boys.”

“Psh, ok.” Steph rolled her eyes. “I’ve got to run, have fun being alone.” Chrissy watched her go without a word.

“I know there’s more to life to dating, but it would be nice to have someone, you know?” Chrissy said as they started walking again.

“Yeah, I get that,” Nicole said. “It’s just high school is rough without drama. Why not try to avoid it at all costs?”

“You sound like someone speaking from experience.” Chrissy nudged her side. “Who broke you heart? Some city douche?”

“Something like that.” Nicole grimaced. No, that wasn’t what happened at all.

“I’m surprised he’d dare, what with your dad being a cop and all. Most boys at this school are too scared of my dad to come near me.”

“Really? Maybe I should start advertising that.” Nicole chuckled. “Lord knows I don’t need any clingy  _ boys _ .”

“Your second day and you’re already getting prom proposals? Shop’s this way.” She steered them in the right direction down a hallway, and then to the second classroom on the right

“Well I’m not exactly getting asked to prom. But I did get ambushed in the parking lot by some guy asking if he could show me around. Pete, I think?” Nicole set her bag on the floor next to a stool. Chrissy sat next to her, but put her bag on the other side of the table to save the seats.

“Ooh, Pete’s a senior. Wynonna Earp won’t be happy about that. I heard they had a thing.”

“What does that even mean anyway? I mean, I know what people mean when they say it, but couldn’t a thing be ‘hey, we got milkshakes this one time’ or something?” Nicole said thoughtfully.

“You sure are something else.” Chrissy chuckled. Nicole didn’t get a chance to reply, as Chrissy’s phone buzzed in her hand. “It’s Waverly. She has shop too! She asked me to save a seat for her and Champ.” She looked up from her phone to glance around the room, which was starting to fill up with students. “Good thing I thought ahead.” Nicole nodded in agreement. She picked up her own backpack and placed it in front of the fourth seat. They chatted absently while waiting for their friends to show.

“Hey, thanks so much for saving us seats.” Waverly’s hand on Nicole’s shoulder had her startling in her seat. “Woah, jumpy much? Anyway, when I went to text Chrissy I realized I didn’t have your phone number!”

“Uh, d-do you want it?” Nicole stuttered. Waverly nodded enthusiastically, reaching out for Nicole’s phone.

“I’ll put my number in your phone, then I’ll text it. That way I'll have yours too!” Nicole handed over her phone and Waverly opened up a new contact. In no time she was handing it back to Nicole. It was still turned on, and Nicole’s attention caught on the still open message. A ‘hey there’ sent from her phone, and at the very top of the screen Waverly’s name with a heart emoji next to it set her heart pounding in her throat.

“I hope it’s ok if I personalized my contact,” Waverly said.

“Yeah, no! It’s great!” Nicole choked out. Waverly smiled brightly just as the teacher- Mr. Shoda according to Nicole’s schedule- walked in, already prattling about safety measures. Waverly rushed to her seat across from Nicole.

“Hello? Phones  _ away  _ please?” Mr. Shoda looked down his nose at Nicole impatiently. She jumped to follow instructions, shoving her phone in her backpack and resigning herself to a class spent distracted by Waverly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait, this story does NOT want to be written. I've worked through the writers block, though, and churned out a couple chapters. The next update should come within a few days! Please leave a kudos or comment, they are literally my lifeblood. If you want to scream about this au to me directly, I'm at thecarlonethatalsowrites.tumblr.com. Thanks for reading!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basketball and awkwardness

Nicole reached for her toes, letting her muscles relax as she stretched. Around her, the sounds of squeaking athletic shoes and basketballs thumping against the floor filled the gym. After having gotten through the day, Nicole went straight to the gym to prepare for basketball tryouts. The other girls trying out were decent, but it was obvious none of them were superstars. She would have no problem making a name for herself on this team, Nicole thought as she stood up and started stretching her arms. 

No, the basketball girls would be no problem for her. A group took turns shooting on the single net available to them. They jeered and cheered as they missed or made baskets. It was the reason they could only shoot on one net that would be Nicole’s problem.

Apparently, the cheer squad was also holding tryouts in the gym. At the same time as the girl’s basketball team. Nicole was cool under pressure, but seriously? This was too much. She couldn’t help stealing glances at the other end of the gym, at one cheerleader in particular.

The sound of a whistle cut through the din and Nicole’s attention snapped to the basketball coach. 

“Bring it in!” She shouted. The basketball girls jogged over and formed a semicircle around her. “Listen up. First things first, I’m Coach Erica, and I’m going to turn you maggots into a lean mean basketball machine. So that means I don’t take any screwing around. I understand we have some guests today, and none of you will be distracted by them, right?” The girls nodded. “Good. So here’s how today is going to go. I’m going to run you ‘til you drop, then we’ll see what you’re really made of on the court. So everyone on the line!”

The girls lined up on the baseline underneath the net, ready to run from there to the middle of the court and back again until Coach Erica decided they had enough. They faced the cheerleaders, and Nicole had a clear sightline to Waverly. And promptly disregarded Coach Erica’s first demand. She missed the whistle signalling them to start running, and started several seconds behind the other girls. She pumped her legs harder, fighting to catch up. This sucked. How was she supposed to get anything  _ done _ ?

As she kept running, Nicole shook herself mentally. What was she thinking? Waverly was a girl she just met. Basketball was her life. She wasn’t about to let a crush get in the way of that, short shorts be damned. She poured her efforts into running until she was so tired she could barely move. Just as she reached her breaking point, the whistle blew again.

“Not bad. Although some of you could improve with a little focus.” Coach Erica said with a glare at Nicole. “Get some water.” The girls groaned in relief. At least, the ones not collapsed on the floor did. Nicole reached out a hand for the girl next to her, who was lying on her back.

“Come on, you’ll get cramps.”

“Easy for you to say, Flash. You look barely winded.” She panted, but took her hand anyway. Nicole chuckled as they walked over to the drinking fountain. 

“When I’m not in costume I go by Nicole,” she said

“Sammy.” She leaned one forearm against the wall to support herself as they waited in line. “Junior,” she said, pointing at herself.

“Sophomore,” Nicole replied. “And I’m new.”

“I could tell. Hang on.” It was finally their turn, and Sammy bent over the fountain to drink what was probably her body weight in water.

“Well that’s definitely going to give you cramps,” Nicole said when she finished. 

“That’s a myth.” Sammy waited to the side while Nicole took slow, controlled sips to quench her thirst. “Anyway, I might not be in your grade, but everyone knows everyone around here. I probably babysat half the freshmen class when we were kids.”

“So I must stick out like a sore thumb?”

“Now you’re getting it.” Coach Erica blew her whistle, interrupting them.

“Everyone find a partner. I want to see if any of you remember any of the passing we worked on last year,” she said. Sammy jerked her head to the bin full of basketballs.

“Partners?”

“I don’t exactly know anyone else here.” They headed towards the bin, where an upperclassman was passing out basketballs.

“Good job, by the way, pissing off Coach Erica on the first drill.” Sammy said when they found a spot to start passing. She threw the ball to Nicole, who caught it solidly

“Hey, I fixed my mistake.” She sent the ball back Sammy’s way.

“There’s no such thing as fixing a mistake in  _ her _ book. Only not making it again.” Nicole filed the advice away for a later time. They kept passing as Coach Erica made her way through the groups, correcting technique as she went. When she arrived at Nicole and Sammy, she merely watched for a few moments before humming in approval and moving on without a word.

“That’s as good as a gold star from her.” Sammy grinned. “Where are you from that they teach you basketball up to Erica’s standards?”

“Town outside of Phoenix.” Nicole shrugged, choosing not to elaborate. 

Coach Erica kept them passing for about ten more minutes before calling them back to the top of the three point line with a whistle.

“Now that you’re tired, it’s time for a full blown scrimmage. Jess! Brittany! Get up here and pick your teams.” The two girls stepped forward. Both seniors, both trying out for their fourth year in high school basketball, according to Sammy. The calls were made quickly; Sammy was chosen by Jess on the second call and Nicole on the third by Brittany. She must have noticed her speed while they were running, because she certainly didn’t pick her because they were friends.

“Don’t make me regret this,” Brittany said as soon as Nicole jogged over.

“We’re playing half court. If you want to score, take the ball to the mid court line before shooting on net. We clear? Ok, now we’ll flip for possession. Call it in the air.” Jess won the coin toss, checked it to Brittany, and the scrimmage was off.

Jess passed right away to Sammy, who tried dribbling up to the net. She was forced to veer off to the corner, as a girl on Nicole’s team got in her path. Nicole picked up a player on the other team, keeping her eye on the ball. Since they were playing eight on eight, no one really had a position. Still, Nicole mostly watched the other girls work together, getting a feel for the team. She still did her job, covered her player and watched for passes, but mostly this scrimmage was her trying not to step on anyone’s toes.

“Come on, play more aggressively Red! I know you want to!” Coach Erica yelled from the sideline. Crap, she noticed. Nicole took a breath, examining her position on the court, then raised a hand.

“Over here!” She yelled. Brittany glanced her way, and with one look at Nicole’s spot in the corner rolled her eyes. Nicole knew exactly what she was thinking, but she had already stopped dribbling and had to pass to someone. Nicole was the only person she had an open lane to. 

Brittany seemed to realize this though, and despite her clear aversion to the move, passed the ball to Nicole. As soon as it touched her fingers, Nicole was on autopilot. She faked a move around her guard, then dribbled the other way, charging in towards the net and dodging players as she went. It was all too easy for her to shoot a layup that swished through the net. Coach Erica blew the whistle, and Nicole’s team mates reached out for high fives.

“Geeze, Newbie. Think you can do that again?” Brittany asked.

“Just get me the ball.” She grinned. They lined up alongside Brittany, but unfortunately faced the cheer team. Nicole caught Waverly staring at her, a look of awe on her face, and instantly Nicole melted. She was not prepared for when a ball went flying toward her face and smashed into her nose. She went down immediately.

“Hello?! Attention span? Where is it?” All friendliness evaporated from Brittany’s tone as she stood over Nicole’s prone form. Nicole groaned and put a hand to her nose, which was gushing blood.

“Move over, girls! Give her room.” Coach Erica yelled, and the girls scrambled away. “Can you stand?” Nicole nodded, though it made her head feel dizzy. She hauled herself to her feet as blood dripped down her chin onto her shirt. “To the sideline with you. The rest of you keep playing.” Coach Erica gripped Nicole’s arm and practically dragged her to a bench on the sideline for a check-up.

“Well you’re not concussed.” She concluded. “You know, I can see you’ve got talent, but Brittany’s right. Your head’s in the clouds. And covered in blood because of it.”

“I’m not usually like this,” Nicole said. Her words were warped by the blood in her nose. She wiped it up with her forearm as best she could. “I feel fine, can I get back in?”

“Only if you keep your focus on the court.” Coach Erica jerked her head toward the game. “Well go on!” Nicole lept up and ran back in.

Brittany didn’t pass to her again, and she didn’t make anymore aggressive plays. But Nicole played solidly for the rest of the scrimmage and was disappointed when Coach Erica blew the whistle to end tryouts.

“I’ll see you tomorrow for day two of this. Now get out of here!” The team scrambled off to the locker room, Nicole among the last of them. She hung back to see if she could talk to Waverly for a little while, but it looked like all the cheerleaders already packed up to leave. Reluctantly Nicole made her way to the locker room, where she tried to wash the blood from her arm and face the best she could. Her parents would kill her if she came home covered in the stuff. Sammy said a brief goodbye, but other than that Nicole was the last one out of the locker room. She headed to the front of the school while texting her mom that tryouts were over.

“Nicole?” She looked up at the sound of her name to see Waverly approaching. She was still wearing her workout clothes. She paused to let her catch up.

“Hey Waverly.” To her chagrin, her voice was still warped. She winced at the sound of it.

“I saw you get decked by a basketball. Are you ok?” Waverly asked as they continued walking.

“Yeah! I’m good, it’s not the first time that’s happened, and it won’t be the last,” she said. “How were your tryouts?”

“Really great actually. It was nice we didn’t have to practice in the rain.” Nicole looked through the window they stopped by. She was startled by the downpour that nearly concealed the parking lot from them.

“That’s why you were in the gym?”

“Yep. I promise we won’t encroach on your turf again. Unless it rains,” she said.

“Well, for the sake of your health I’m perfectly willing to play a little half court ball.” Nicole dumped her backpack and basketball bag on the floor and leaned against the wall.

“Good to hear.” Waverly copied her position.

“So I know why I’m here so late, and that’s because I had to clean myself up. The question is, why are you?” Nicole asked. Waverly suddenly shied, ducking her head to stare at her toes

“Wynonna was supposed to pick me up when practice ended, but she’s M.I.A.”

“Oh no! Is she ok?” Nicole reached out a hand to touch Waverly’s elbow. Waverly looked up, and where Nicole expected to see worry frustration carved itself across Waverly’s features.

“She’s fine. Out with her friend Doc, probably,” she said. “Aunt Gus doesn’t know that though, so I’m covering for her. Hopefully she’ll remember that I’m still here.”

“That’s...kind of douchey of her,” Nicole said. A small smile appeared on Waverly’s face due to the support. “I could talk to my mom. Maybe we can give you a ride home.”

“Nah.” She shook her head. “We live pretty far out of town, way out of the way. Wynonna’ll be around in a little while.” Nicole didn’t want to ask how long a little while would be. She left it where it was

“How was the turnout?” Nicole asked, if only to change the subject. 

“Not bad.” Waverly shrugged. “Not good either.”

“Steph and Chrissy didn’t make any progress with recruiting?”

“A couple freshmen,” she said. “How about you? I saw you score, you were amazing.” Nicole’s cheeks flamed up.

“Uh, yeah, good,” she stuttered. “I mean, they were good. There weren’t enough girls to have JV and varsity though, so I’ll probably be third string if I make it.”

“Especially with that attention span,” Waverly teased. Nicole chuckled nervously. The last thing she needed was Waverly learning that she was the reason Nicole was distracted.

“It’s been a busy few days. I wasn’t completely there today,” she said. Waverly nodded.

“I totally get that. Whenever I have something on my mind Steph tells me to get it out or to get myself out,” Waverly said. Nicole found that interesting; Steph didn’t have enough going on up there to ever fixate on something like Waverly described. She didn’t want to give voice to her thoughts, so instead simply nodded.

“Do you guys usually get this much rain?” Nicole asked after a minute or two elapsed. Waverly frowned at the window.

“No, this is really unusual. Well, the weather is really weird her anyway. But this is probably more rainfall than we’ve gotten all year. It’ll probably die down soon.”

“Hopefully before it floods,” she said, her focus still outside the building. Because of that, she saw a silver minivan similar to her mom’s pull up to the curb. A few seconds later her phone buzzed with a text. “My mom’s here.” Nicole made no move to leave.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Waverly said.

“Bright and early.” Nicole reached down and collected her bags. She left Waverly alone in the building, even though the romanticized part of her brain screamed at her to at least wait until Wynonna got back. But she sprinted to her mom’s car anyway, scrambling into the front seat as quickly as she could to avoid getting drenched. 

“How was your day, sweetie?” Her mom asked as Nicole tossed her bags into the backseat. “Did tryouts go alright?” In the darkness she must not have noticed the blood Nicole hadn’t managed to wash out.

“They were fine.” She shrugged. She would leave that battle for another day. Instead, she looked out the window, eyes fixed on Waverly’s receding figure. An idea popped into her mind as they drove away

**Nicole to 5:47 pm**

Text me when Wynonna gets there

**Waverly <3 5:48 pm**

You’re sweet. Will do!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked this, tell me what you think in the comments! I'll try to get the next update out soon

**Author's Note:**

> Every pairing needs a high school au, and I decided that there weren't enough for Wayhaught. Comments and Kudos appriciated, you can come talk to me about this at my tumblr biverly-earp


End file.
